Drabbles, poems, and ficlets for HogwartsisHome
by magfrump
Summary: Collected challenge prompts that I will be cross-posting to HogwartsisHome Sugarquill on schedule to optimize points. Teen rating because I don't really understand how to control myself?
1. Minerva, the Twins, and Neville

A set of drabbles for HiH drabble challenges 3, 8, and 13.

Part 3:

The wobbling door was a giveaway-transfigure the water to ice and it stabilizes instead of spilling. A quick charm clears the banana peel from the floor. Step over the rake. Minerva McGonagall learned from her mistakes. And she shot a stern look at a terrified round-faced boy.

Part 1:

The cat part of her hated it almost as much as the part of her which desired decorum. How had those two managed to make water that resisted drying charms before receiving their wands? Molly was right to have asked her here before these terrors arrived in Hogwarts.

Part 2:

"She's about to get here, clean up!" the vulture cried. Really it was the woman under the vulture, but Neville always thought it sounded like the vulture was talking. It shocked him enough to make him drop his banana, either way. Trying to find the mop, he tossed the rake out, set the soapy water down by the door, where's the mop?! Oh no, she's here!


	2. House Acrostics

Acrostic Hogwarts house poetry for sugarquill challenges 19-22

Stop lying! You turn hard earned respect into nothing!

Hardly understood. Feeling faint, leaving energy. Pure, unfiltered, friendly, faithful.

Gain respect young friends; fail in no demand or request.

Return anew, vainly enter new challenges, learning, always winning.


	3. The Wand Chooses the Git

A poem for HiH Sugarquill poetry challenge 82.

The wand chooses the wizard  
even if he's a git  
a magical connection  
'twixt unicorn hair and twits!  
for while a potion involves  
no silly wand-waving  
You'll still be chosen 'neath  
Ollivander's engraving!  
A sloppy mess of hair  
is a turn off to a phoenix  
and that pessimistic air  
stops a dragon/holly mix  
but potential for true love  
may attract a unicorn  
even if you'll spend  
your entire life forlorn!  
The wand chooses a wizard  
we all know that it's a fact  
even if in cases like Snape  
the wand wants to take its choice back!


	4. Albus Severus Potter

Ficlet challenges compendium! Challenges 13,14,16,18

The sign at Borgin and Burkes was old.  
After Lucius died, their doors had more easily opened. Albus Severus Potter had prided himself on his ability to recognize and exploit Draco's guilt for the greater good.  
Still, the place was creepy. Enough visits had revealed that its secrets would be useful for many generations of Auror training to come.  
And so the young Asp found himself ready to prove his worth in the seat of his greatest victory.  
A smirk crossed his face.  
"Don't get cocky, kid." Auror Bones frowned at him.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, aunt Susan." He flashed a smile. She frowned more.  
"Your task is to find a book, too dangerous to read, and to inventory it without reading even the title."  
"Without reading the TITLE?!" Albus' jaw dropped. "How can I write up a proper report without knowing what book it is?"  
"You can't." Susan's frown eased into her annoying I-told-you-so grin. She pulled up a seat to watch him work.  
"Okay, obvious first step. Ask what standard protocol is for this sort of thing."  
"Correct first step. I'm not telling, though." Her punishing grin remained firm.  
"Okay, how would uncle Ron do this." Albus faked a thinking pose.  
"Ron failed this test three times before Hermione got sick of it and explained it to him."  
"What about mum?"  
"Ginny? The test was her idea, isn't that much obvious?"  
"I thought you weren't planning to tell me how to do it." Albus smiled. "Now it IS obvious."  
"So show me." Auror Bones smiled and watched the youngest Potter work.


	5. Dumbledore Takes Action

You know the drill. Drabble challenge 20.

"THIS" Dumbledore yelled, charms bursting from his wand faster than machine gun fire.  
"WILL" Bright lights from the magic blinded those around him.  
"NOT" The mighty ceilings of Hogwarts nearly bent under the strain.  
"DO!" And with a final gesture, he equipped the ghosts with lutes and frills. The banners and glitter on the ceiling settled. Smoke spilled across the floor. The students saw their first Yule Ball under Dumbledore, and it was FABULOUS.


	6. Hermione's Wish

Poetry challenge 75

A wish?  
Well any wish that I made now, I might regret it later.  
But if I like it late not now, then is that so much better?  
A wish that could transcend all time would certainly be best,  
So if you'll listen and you'll grant this greatest wish at my behest:  
Consider all of me and all the people that I love;  
Consider all our joys and thoughts, our actions when push came to shove.  
Consider all our triumphs, from horcruxes' ends to snitch  
Consider happy memories-when I first learn I was a witch!  
Consider all the rules we've made and all the rules we broke.  
Consider strongly all the speeches greatest wizards spoke!  
From Merlin's words to Godric's and from Dumbledore's to Snape's.  
McGonagall's admonishments and Fred and George's Japes!  
Remember also woes and fears,  
Remember caveats and tears.  
The bittersweet news in our ears  
Remains within the great.  
Remember pain remember joy,  
Remember growth and youth.  
Remember lies, embarassment,  
Honor, respect, and truth.  
Remember that we're human,  
Even with our magic power.  
And though you're infinitely smart,  
Consider this all for an hour.  
When you are done then you will know  
What lives within my friends.  
The wish that I would have you sow,  
is never to let this world end.


	7. Lily's Admirer

Drabble challenge 67

"Meet me by the lake at midnight." The note had said.  
"I've always been in love with you."  
Lily Evans sighed. Severus had always been a true friend, and a great study partner, but what didn't he understand about the fact that she just didn't like him that way?  
Still, no sense in letting him freeze himself alone all night.  
She arrived to a magnificent bouquet of undersea flowers. Not at all Severus' style. She looked around.  
"Severus?"  
Turning back she saw a note, which had not been there before, and which read only, "No."  
"Then who?" She asked the darkness. "Lumos!"  
And in her wand light she saw countless tentacles rising from the depth; each dressed in a bow tie.  
"Oh!" she started.  
"Oh..."


	8. Nymphadora Tonks

Drabble challenge 4

"UGH." She whined at him. "How annoying can they GET? 'You need a NEWT in potions for Auror training.'" her accent molded exactly into the ministry official's nasally voice as her face molded into a goofy caricature of his.  
"PTHBBBT!" Her tongue came out almost two feet.


	9. A Love Poem

Poetry challenges 25, 83

Oh how I long to reach you  
I'd grow and move in any way  
To find that I could fin'ly reach you  
My heart glows with the light of day.  
Your rigid arch, your nostrils wide  
so far below his scalp  
I look upon you from above  
Majestic as an Alp!  
Though from below I just imagine  
hairs burst from you fair.  
I wish oftimes that it was me  
and not my cousins there!  
You're centered on his scowling face  
where everyone can see  
I'm always jealous and I'm pleased  
when you distract from me.  
And how he flares you in his rage,  
it lays your soul so bare!  
So from my scissor-maintained cage,  
Much love  
to nose  
from hair.


	10. Tom's Worst Nightmare

Drabble challenges 20,21

"Stop it, Tom."  
"Stop it, Tom." Voldemort mocked his words.  
"You're only going to regret this!"  
"Well YOU aren't wearing any pants!" And Lo, Dumbledore's aged body was covered only by a union jack speedo.  
"Is that what you want?" Albus gave a slight hip thrust.  
"Gah! No!" Tom jumped into gaseous form to fly away, but Dumbledore pursued him on fiery phoenix wings.  
"Burn, old man!" Tom screamed.  
"I'm rubber, you're glue!" shouted the transfiguration professor.  
And as he almost felt the fire within him, a young Tom Riddle awoke.  
He grabbed for his diary; safe.


	11. Gellert Filch

"Don't run in the hallways!" Filch shouted. Just angry enough to set them running, then back to his real work.  
Wandless as he'd been for decades, but Hogwarts' wards were easy enough to read and work without one.  
Tom sure had done a number on them, and Albus had been right to pull the last great dark wizard to help the repairs.  
Britain needed a new generation, after all. For the greater good.


End file.
